User talk:Ausllycrazyfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:185px-149088199-347x500 (2).jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ausllycrazyfan! Since you've been doing such an awesome job on the fashion wiki, I was wondering if you would answer a couple of questions so I can feature you and a few other users from fashion/hair/makeup wikis (It might get featured on the staff blog!). Questions: 1. What are your must-have clothes or accessories this summer? 2. What is your favorite summer look? (Example: maxi dresses, shorts and a t shirt, etc...) 3. What is the reason you edit on the wiki? 4. What is your favorite section of the wiki? (Example: Fashion Destination OR TV Celebrity Fashion, etc...) 5. Do you have any recommendations for newcomers to the wiki? Are there any sections you MUST check out if you are new? 6. What are your other favorite wikis to edit on besides the Fashion Wiki? Thanks so much for your help!! Hope you're having a great day :) Best, Ariana 22:48, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thank you so much for your answers!!! I will leave you a message next week when the blog post is finished and ready to go :D Have a great weekend! Ariana 21:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ausllycrazyfan! Here is the blog post that I interviewed you for last month...hope you like it! We are stil waiting to see if it goes live on the staff blog..if it does I'll let you know! Hi Ausllycrazyfan! Hope you're having a great day! I just wanted to reach out again to see if you are interested in doing another Fashion Guided Tour for Winter fashion trends to go on the Staff Blog (It will be posted on Nov. 22). If you are interested in giving some advice on Winter trends here are the questions: # What are your favorite "stay warm" clothes this year? (coats, scarves, gloves, etc.) Are there any colors you think are cute for the season? # What holiday outfit pieces do you think are you in style right now? (metallic dresses, silk shirts, etc.) What would you wear to a holiday party? # What do you think the upcoming Winter Trends are in general for this year? Thanks in advance!! Let me know if you have any questions. Best, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 23:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC)